Tissue paper and string
by Shhh-Its-An-Alias
Summary: a string of pretty sounding drabbles about the characters from Harry Potter, from the leads to the pitifully forgotten.
1. she is hollow

I've been reading the most beautiful drabbles on here and just thought I'd give it a go. This as you might guess is about Bellatrix, but I'm really hoping that if I get some positive responses to my attempt at drabbles, then I'll continue and write about more people (everyone). Requests are very welcome, in fact... they're encouraged!

She used to be **so** different

so _vivid_ so _glowing_ so _alive_

but now she's dying inside

because its not her **world**

**_she didn't see it grow_**

**change** _shift _morph

she _thinks_ its still the same

the old ways

the **past**

_memories_

she doesn't know

she **was** locked away,

hidden...

**imprisoned.**

for crimes _everyone knows_ she committed

because of her beliefs

because of her **pride.**

She _survived_ only to find herself **dying**

fading

_disappearing_

and every day, every day

she's a little bit more...

_loose around the edges._

**She can't stop it.**

She tries.

(fails).

She's **angry**, can't be stopped

she kills, _because..._

because?

**Because** if everyone else is **dead**,

she must seem more _alive_

(by comparison)

her whole life's a _show_

(**always** has been)

acting

**lies**

pride

she **shouts **it

**screams** at the _world_

(because no-ones listening anyway)

they think she's _crazy_

**deranged** and **damaged**

she's not, she's _pretending._

**Always.**

Trying to hide bigger secrets.

And she's fading faster.

By the time she **hits** the **ground.**

By the time that **spell** hits **home.**

She's nothing.

_A shell._

But then again...

She was nothing from the start.


	2. he is the golden trios silver boy

Okay, so straight after I did the Bellatrix one, I got the urge to write more, so encouragement or not, I'm going for it...

Almost hero.

Not quite savior.

He's run the race and come in **second**,

_silver_ medal hanging from his neck.

He's the second choice,

the _understudy_.

**Backup.**

_Eternally overshadowed_

who remembers him in **second place?**

_No-one_

and no-one does.

He's a boy with _possibility_;

he's **strong**, determined, **brave**.

But his _**best friend**_...

the **boy** _who_ lived!

He's just a _Weasley_...

Who'd look at him twice?

**Next to Harry Potter.**

_Just a Weasley_,

The consolation prize.

He always thought so and always will.

Even all these **_years_** later,

Lying next to his **beautiful** wife...

He still believes that **poison**

_Poured_ into his ears by a broken soul

He can't help but think that _maybe_,

Both he and her were **second place**

That had to settle...

_maybe_

Just _maybe_

That locket was telling the _**truth**_.


	3. she always wanted to be free

okay, so heres a vague luna drabble, a luna of the future when she's free of the war.

_Sky blue eyes_ that never focused on anything.

She looks **through** things

and sees through **lies**

can't hide from the girl who looks _everywhere_ anyway.

She's _beautiful_ but strange

_dreaming_

of

the

past

_future_

**impossible.**

She's an improbable beauty,

a girl of **sunshine** and nature.

She _sways_ with the trees,

grows with the grass

and **runs** with the nargles.

Her wild hair trails behind her

_as she laughs to the moon_

_Shining **pale** and luminous in the **darkness...**_

more beautiful than any flower

**just like her mother.**


	4. he wanted to be chosen

OK, so heres a little Crookshanks love (hermione's cat in case you forgot)

He spent years being **laughed** at

kicked

_pulled_

**prodded**

school kids **yanking** his tail and laughing.

_ugly_ cat,

_stupid_ ginger,

with a **squashed** face and a fat belly;

was resigned to being _alone_ forever.

**never **having a **friend**.

And then she came along,

A girl who knew what its _like_

to have unruly hair,

to be **alone**.

A girl who just **loved** ginger _hair_.. urm... fur.

And a _thousand_ kids had come and **rejected** him,

a _thousand_ face pressed up against his cage.

She was **quiet**, _thoughtful_, observant.

Saw behind the **hiss** to see a _battle-scarred_ face.

Saw beneath the **angry eyes** to see _matted fur_.

Because yes he was **tough**, _angry_, ugly, **alone**.

But he **needed** someone to look after him.

**After all... he is a _cat_.**


	5. he craved the bravery

heres fang :) a desperately underdeveloped character if ever there was one.

He'd never make it to Gryffindor.

**Coward.**

All he does is _bark _then run away

the best friend of a **nobody**

and even then

**even then he's not enough**

Hagrid wants _more_

a dog with **three** heads

blast ended _skrewts_

a baby dragon

even a **giant.**

Hagrid doesn't have _time_ for him

mangy mut who can't **stand his ground.**

He used to be young

used to **run** and **bark** and **play**

every dog has its day.

_But that was too long ago_

before he knew **Hagrid**

and now he's _nothing_

just an old dog

**forgotten** and _alone_.


	6. he loved his adopted family

so heres harry potter :) expressed in the loveliness of drabble form.

People have _dreams_

to be

**famous**

_infamous_

immortal.

They don't understand,

they just don't _get it._

**Happiness** comes from **people,**

from friends,

from _(other peoples)_** family,**

from people you **_love._**

They _dream_ of

**money,**

**big houses,**

**stupid pretty girls.**

They don't _get it._

They never will.

Because I've seen it **all,**

_the autographs,_

_the interviews,_

_the adoring girls_

and i've seen the **darker** side.

I've been whispered about by "friends",

called a liar,

called a fraud.

But **nothing,**

_(nothing at all)_

beats a home cooked meal

and **(rons)** family

and ginny's **(shy)** smiles across the table

_nothing._


	7. she thought she was so clever

so heres a dash of the granger stranger :)

You open a page of a textbook

you see facts

_everything_ is true

you can't be _sure_ of most things

not **absolutely**

the words of a _lover_

gently _whispered_ in your ear

your cornflower blue dress is **lovely**

you look _**beautiful**_ in a ball gown

((i love you))

**lies**

_lies_

lies

in a textbook everything can be used

you cannot use a _memory_

not when its so _trivial_

in a textbook nothing can **hurt** you

they have no way to **attack** you

not **emotionally** like boys can

libraries hold the _answers_ to questions

**lies** hold the key to **tears**

a book has never **hurt** me

**a lie has.**

a library has never **stolen** something _precious_ from me

**a boy has.**

and facts written on a page _never_ made me cry so much

((victor krum did.))


	8. she's ready to fight

I know its been a while, but here's Ginny :)

She used to **believe**  
In fairytales  
In _knights in shining armor_  
In **happy** ever _afters_  
But she found out too early  
When she was still a **child**  
The _real world_ doesn't work like that  
The _real world_ will hurt you  
She knew from the age of **eleven**  
_Her first year of school_  
Was spent in the clutches of a madman  
And it **spoilt** her  
She's ruined  
She's br/ok/en  
She's **t**a**i**n**t**e**d**  
((She's scared))  
Because everyone she knows is **fighting**  
**Fighting** in a war she can't fight in  
She's too _young_  
She's too small  
She's too **weak**  
Its _poor_ little **Ginny**  
They've always tried to _protect_ her  
but she's _**fed up**_  
_**fed up**_ of being the **smallest** Weasley  
she's ready to fight

_**(((And win.)))**_


	9. He didn't live to regret anything

so heres edward cullen... wait no sorry, cedric, honest mistake... they look so similar...

He was always a good guy,

he did well in _school_,

he had nice **friends**,

he had a lovely girlfriend.

He was _happy_

she was _happy_

they were _happy_

and **young**

and _in_ **love**

and

**stupid stupid stupid**

little boy

_ruined everything_

by trying to be a hero

by **trying** to _impress_ **everyone**

he blames himself

**((she blames herself))**

and their _innocent_ world has fallen apart

he just wanted to **win**

but still...

he _shouldn't_ have thought he could be **anything**

but a _stupid_ **(little, tiny, baby)** boy

**willing to die for anyone**

**...  
**

stupid hufflepuff


	10. he said he'd rather die free

Here's a nice little freeversical taste of dobby :) everyones favourite sock craving elf.

* * *

_**Dobby**_

Dobby serves his **masters**.

Dobby does **as he is told**.

Dobby wears his **pillowcase** with pride.

but Dobby **served** a mean family

they were _bad people_

doing _bad things_

they **made** him do _bad things_

but Dobby _**tried**_

he _**tried**_ so hard

to _change_ things

to stop them

in the end he didn't _try_ **hard** enough

but _that_ **boy**

**_harry potter_**

gave him a gift he could **never** repay

his freedom

**(his life)**

only cost _**harry potter**_ a sock

Dobby **has** no _masters_

Dobby **does** _as he pleases_

Dobby prefers **knitwear** to _pillowcases_

Dobby is a **free** _elf_.


	11. her lies broke her

The one and only rita skeeter (or as me and my friend call her "Rita Skeeter nice to meet you") :)

* * *

(Its not the best life)

one based one** lies**  
but they are all she has  
they actually pay her bills  
they are her_ career_  
and words that ensure her mother is _proud_ of her  
("No, the husbands ill today")  
("Of course you'll meet him some day")  
_lies_  
lies  
**lies**  
and they hurt her  
_rita skeeters_ slowly b/ /re/ /aki/ /ng  
**falling apart** because she can't keep_ track_  
and truths keep falling through the cracks  
**its difficult**  
((its too difficult))  
and its **not like** its working  
**not like** her lies are serving their purpose  
because her mum is never _proud_  
and **everyone** knows her articles are works of_ fiction_  
so what's really the point?  
She wants to **give up**  
she can't take it anymore  
the acid green quills _scratching_  
having to curl her hair** every morning**  
pretend flirting with idiots and strangers

**its time to give up.**


	12. he lived his life for those eyes

Oh severus :') he really was a hero in the end. There you go Alan Rickman! Its not just in sense and sensibility that you can shine! I'm so sorry, I'm rambling again...

* * *

He had a **ruined** childhood,

lived in a _broken_ home,

loved an impossible girl

and was the _victim_ of a **bully** of a boy.

But _even_ the girl he _lost_

**his **_(only)_** friend**,

his best friend,

in pushing away the **bully**;

he pushed away _perfection_.

She was his **only** chance.

_Redemption!_

The **only** one who _believed_ in him.

Without _her_ he was nothing,

he couldn't be any better,

than everyone believed he was.

So he lived up to their **_expectations_**,

he did what they wanted.

He **fell so far** from what he once was.

He's a **cruel** reflection of a **misunderstood**_ interpretation_.

A parad**oxical** figure you'll **never** work out.

A _**triple**_ agent helping a boy he _hates_,

The **son** of a **bully**

and he's **bane** of his **life...**

_but those eyes..._


End file.
